


Just Another Patient

by ExplodedPen



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-23
Updated: 2006-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplodedPen/pseuds/ExplodedPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's just another patient, but she can't bear to tear herself away from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Patient

_It's just another patient_ , she tells herself.

She doesn't quite know why she repeats this over in her head when she nears the room. The old man inside is no one special, just a remnant of times long forgotten.

Pushing open the door, she is struck by the silence, tired eyes glance up at her.

"Hello," she greets him, her voice oddly bright.

He doesn't reply anymore, the Doctor says he's not got long now; the only other thing she knows is that he is alone.

A search of his name will drag up old Starfleet records, aging pictures of a once proud, strong man, and in one – obviously taken without his knowledge – he is smiling and talking with friends, their proximity speaks wonders, they stand together like siblings caught in the middle of banter.

Further records bring up a D.O.D for every one of his friends.

He is the last.

He is alone.

She doesn't quite know why she sits by his bed, holds the old hand. She doesn't know why she waits for the end with him.

Maybe it's because they're both alone.

She watches the gradually slowing rise and fall of his chest and wonders if he's been waiting for her.

Wanting to not be alone.

His gaze locks with hers, a smile crosses the tired old face.

"Don't go," she pleads suddenly. "Please don't go."

He blinks and weakly squeezes her hand. She has no idea why this patient has touched her heart so; she has no idea why she spent so much time looking up records of him. She has no idea why a man so infinitely important has no one with him.

She knows who he is…was. She knows what he's done for the world.

She realises that he has outlived his usefulness, become a legend, a mere memory of a man who once helped save the world.

She bows her head, aware he's watching her, she has no idea why she's here.

_'It's just another patient,'_ she tells herself.

The steady beep of the monitor slows till it becomes just one long beep. The Doctor walks in and notes down the time of death. He nods to her in a friendly way.

"Don't stay too long," he says, knowing why she is there.

She nods back and after a few moments releases the old hand. As she exits the room she knows that the old man wasn't just another patient.

He was a hero.

And she realises, she's never seen a hero die before.

**Author's Note:**

> My intention whilst writing was that the man in the story is Malcolm, however when I first posted it I found various people were attributing it to other members of the male senior staff. So...it's fairly open.


End file.
